All I Want for Christmas is Nothing
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: IT'S CHRISTMAS! Naturally all the boys are at Dusk and Sheena's place to open presents. Now everyone had a lovely list of stuff that they want. But Sheena..she has a mental list of stuff that she DOESN'T want. Will her dreams become reality or turn into a nightmare? Well it's ok because she has delicious hot chocolate and Dusk gives her annual seasons beatings with a baseball bat


All I Want for Christmas...is Nothing

 **Author Notes: We are back my little candies~ With a new mycandylove one shot to celebrate the holidays! Be sure to check out the other one shots/mini series we're doing this holiday season~**

 **So this is going to be taking my oc Sheena~ And Sen's character Dusk(albeit not so crazy) and have ourselves a little present time! For the record Dusk x Castiel and...Lysander x Sheena for this one shot ^_^ With that I do no own MCL or any other references or media mentioned!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Get up up up!"** Sheena was groaning. **"Nooooooo."** Her face was muffled as her cousin shook and yelled for her to awaken from her sleepy time. **"Christmas morn has come, I want presents! Get up!"**

The blonde and white haired girl hisses as bright blinding sun beamed onto her face. **"Go-way."** Poor girl was so tired. **"Ugh Shi-Channnnnnnn! The boys are gonna be here any minute. And if your not up by the time they get here, i'm sending them in."** That got her attention.

Her eyes automatically snapped open. She absolutely positively did not want any of them in here while she was in her pajamas. Alexy and Armin would go all jigglypuff on her face, Castiel would dump snow on her head. And the others...well...it be awkward for all of them.

So in defeat Sheena sighs. **"Fine fine...i'm up, if you make me some hot coco I'll meet you down in a couple minutes."** Dusk chirped in joy as she hopped off the bed. Usually their roles were in reverse.

With Dusk snoozing and Sheena threatening her to wake up. But this was December 25th a beautiful time were people wake up to leftover cookies, and presents.

Stretching her aching limbs and rising from her beloved blankets she got changed, putting on a blue sweater and black leggings. Her hair placed into a simple braid to keep it from going into her face. The only thing from her slumber attire was her bun bun bunny slippers..

It was just in time too, because by the time she made it down the stairs the doorbell rang. Dusk was still in the kitchen making coffee and hot coco, so it was up to her cousin to open the door. **"Hey guys."** They were all here.

Alexy and Armin still in their pjs, but everyone else were dressed decently for people awake at 8 in the morning. Everyone gave their greetings, especially Lysander as he gives her a quick peck on the mouth.

 **"Shishi~"** Her favorite smurf hugged her tight. **"You look so adorable."** She shook her head. **"Come in guys. Dusks making drinks now but warning...she may still be in her-"**

Timing was impeccable as the mischievous girl was still in her black tanktop and kitty kat shorts and slippers. **"Yo!"** Sheena not caring about anything and just took her chocolatey drink.

Relishing the deliciousness and warmth it provided. **"Let's gooooo~ To the presents!"** Everyone but Sheena and Lysander made a beeline for the living room, it had been decided that everyone would be getting together and unwrapping presents at the Rose household.

Seeing how huge the place was. The tree was at least 7 ft tall. And beautifully decorated presents and stockings laid in front of and under the pink garland covered tree. **"I still say we should've gone black with the tree."** Dusk just wouldn't have let it go.

 **"Cuz...it was either get a regular tree...or worse Mia grabbed that atrocious pink tree that was on sale at the store...do you really wanna bring that up?"** Both girls shuddered, it shouldn't have been considered a tree. **"Point...ok let's get to unwrapping!"**

It was a lovely time as everyone started going through their gifts. Sheena had gotten Lysander a cute little stuffed plushy that reminded him of the bunny rabbit he tried adopting not too long ago. While he got her a beautiful purple dress.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. **"Consider it as more of a gift from Rosa and Leigh than from me, since they couldn't come today."** About a week ago the two love birds went to the country to visit Leigh and Lys's parents, the tailor was going to tell them of their recent engagement.

He presented (heh) his gift to her. It being a series of manga that she's been dying to buy. **"Got help from the twins?"** He nodded sheepishly. **"They gave me quite the hand giving me their opinions on what you liked."** She thanked him extremely grateful.

 **"Ohh Castiel you naughty boy. You ain't seeing these things."** Their attention shifted to Dusk who got panties. She seemed pleased with them...as well as the fact she was making the other guys embarrassed.

Seriously what was with guys and girls' underwear. **"Shishi, Dusk you two rock~ You got me the latest game of pokemon!"** The girls really went above and beyond with getting them their presents this year.

Nathaniel was pleased getting a new sherlock holmes movie, and Kenten was glad to get a new hunting knife set. Alexy was squealing as he held his panda onesie. **"We match now!"** Even Castiel was happy as he got new guitar strings and his favorite bands latest cd.

There were no problems so far, Sheena was practically holding her breath, she got things that she both needed and wanted. All that was left was Castiels gift to her. And if she had to admit his gifts worried her the most.

To say he had poor taste in choosing gifts for her was an understatement of a lifetime. Carefully she undid the wrapping while everyone was investigating their latest items. She opened and...her facial reaction was indescribable...

Gently she pushes it her cousins way, a patient expression on her face, a light blush forming. **"Here Dusk...you can have it."** The raven and crimson haired teen took the box. **"Don't want it?"** Immediately she investigated the contents. **"Nope."** Her Christmas joy faded...she hated his presents.

Bad enough that he gets her underwear every year, but with this one it was horrible. If she had a choice, she'd have prefer that he give her a gift card or nothing at this point.

Sheena sat back, taking another sip of her drink, ready to watch the show go down. **"Cassy babe..."** He turned her way, unable to see her demonic expression forming. **"Yeah?"** She brings out her baseball bat.

Glad that she placed one within reach in every room. **"What did I tell you about giving my cousin horrible underwear?"** His eyes widened as he ran, she quickly giving chase. **"RAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR I TOLD YOU THIS ON VALENTINES DAY! TIME TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR SKULL!"**

Lysander sigh as he shook his head. **"He must've taken Rosa's advice again."** Sheena slurped her coco, getting some of it on her lips. **"Actually he apparently went to Lucy for help this time."** The two of them cringed, and Sheena wasn't even finished with her tale.

 **"She apparently was bragging about how she got to spend some quality time with him. Dusk...didn't take it well."** It clearly wasn't a pretty picture to imagine. **"DIE!"** The couple sighed once more. **"Shit!"** Kenten practically jumped out of the way to avoid a collision.

Bored already Sheena took out her ds, snuggled tightly in her boyfriends embrace. **"Alexy, Armin? Wanna play?"** Eagerly the two nodded. Dusk just caught her stupid punk rocker for a lover. **"What are you playing?"** Sheena revealed her pokemon sun game.

 **"Dammmnnnn I wanna play."** Her cousin rolled her eyes. **"Beat up lover boy and then you can join us, we're gonna rumble battle! So we need four people anyways."**

Her eyes lighting up she smirked. **"Can do~"** Castiel was dragged away, Nathaniel and Kenten were snickering as they heard her maniacal laugh. **"Ok team up, Armin and Nathan, Alexy and Ken Ken, me and Lys...and if Castiel's still alive him and Dusky."**

And they all(somewhat) lived a happily ever Christmas~

 **Author Notes: Goodie goodie we completed another one shot...**

 _Sen: Nice addition of the new pokemon game coming out._

 **Mako: It came to me, since I still have a day or so until I get the game. Ok guys if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate the support for our stuff.**

 **Don't forget to look out for our other one shots/mini series for the holidays! We got a whole bunch of other anime series/game chapters all in honor of the season and holidays~ With that guys tchao for now!**


End file.
